1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a two-way mailing envelope and more particularly a two-way mailing envelope for an audio cassette which carries a letter and an audio cassette in order to convey written and oral messages back and forth between a first sender and a first recipient.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,433,780, entitled Greeting Card, issued to Karen E. Ellis on Feb. 28, 1984, teaches a greeting card which includes a foldable member which is formed of cover stock. The greeting card carries thereon a receptacle which has a configuration that is complementary to the configuration of a standard audio cassette, for snugly receiving a standard audio cassette.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,566,590, entitled Recorded and Printed Message Carrier, issued to Larry F. Manning and Andrea Stanley on Jan. 28, 1986, teaches a carrier for holding recorded message and printed message mediums which has an elongated backing sheet of material and a pair of front sheets which are secured to the backing sheet along the common exterior peripheral edges thereof leaving the opposing interior edges of the front sheets open and available for insertably receiving the message carrying mediums. A storage pouch is carried on a selected one of the front sheets for holding a message on a magnetic tape medium.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,595,138, entitled Two-Way Envelope, issued to Ira B. Kristel on June 17, 1986, teaches a two-way envelope made up from a one piece blank which includes front and back panels which are joined along three sides thereof to form a container. A first sealing flap is joined along a perforated line to the free side of the front panel. A return sealing flap is joined along a first fold line to the free side of the back panel. The front panel is preferably larger than the back panel. The front panel is formed with a fold line space a predetermined distance from the perforated line so that the distance from the outer fold line to the bottom of the front panel is greater than the distance from the bottom to the top of the back panel. The return sealing flap is inwardly folded upon itself to permit a larger return flap to be carried within the envelope during the first mailing.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,565,317, entitled Two-Way Envelope with Inside Return Seal Flap, issued to Richard Kranz on Jan. 21, 1986, teaches a two-way envelope which includes a front panel with a window opening and a back panel which is connected to the front panel along a lower fold line. A pair of side flaps extend from the front panel and are secured to an inner surface of the back panel. An initial seal flap extends from an upper edge of the front panel and is demarcated therefrom by a perforated tear line. A return flap extends from an upper edge of the back panel and is demarcated therefrom by a fold line. An extension is integrally connected to the return flap along an extension fold line. The return flap and the extension are folded with respect to each other and placed within a pocket formed by the envelope for an initial mailing. For a return mailing, the return flat and the extension are placed over the front panel with the extension covering the window opening.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,487,360, entitled Two Way Envelope, issued to Harland S. Fisher, Wilfred H. Gendron and Gregory Georgiades on Dec. 11, 1984, teaches a two way envelope which includes front, rear and return panels that are joined together and folded to provide a semi-permanent fully enclosed pocket for the first mailing and a separate permanent fully enclosed pocket for the return mailing. The permanent pocket for the return mailing is formed by adhering the rear panel to the return panel. The semipermanent pocket for the first mailing is formed by providing at least the front panel and one of the rear or return panels with side extensions that are adhered together. For return, the side extensions and the front panel are removed leaving intact the return envelope portion with its permanent pocket.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,382,539, entitled Two-Way Envelopes with Return Flap Positioning Means and Method, issued to Albert F. Kronman on May 10, 1983, teaches an envelope for two-way mailing which has opposed front and rear panels secured together around three sides to provide an open edged pocket. A first flap to seal the pocket is foldably carried on the edge of the pocket by one panel. A resealing flap is carried on the edge of the pocket by the other panel. The resealing flap is inwardly folded upon its panel and disposed within the pocket during the first mailing. At least one spot of adhesive is employed to couple the resealing flap to an insert carried within the pocket. When the insert is pulled from the pocket, it automatically lifts the return flap from the pocket placing the envelope in its return mailing condition.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,669,652, entitled Two-Way Mailing Envelope, Sylvain Seguin on June 2, 1987, teaches a two-way mailing envelope for both first and return mailing which has top, bottom and side edges and includes a pair of panels foldably which are connected to each other along one fold line extending along the bottom edge and folded over one another to form a first mailing envelope, a first adhesive adhesively fastening in superimposed relationship side edge portions of the panels, and first and second side tear strips severable along respective first and second tear lines and including the side edge portions.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,688,715, entitled Two-Way Mailing Envelope and Method of Making and Addressing the Same, issued to Arthur C. Barr on Aug. 25, 1987, teaches a two-way mailing envelope which is formed from a single blank having generally rectangular front and rear panels which are integrally joined together along an upper panel fold line. A first closure flap is integrally joined along a first flap fold line to the lower edge of the front panel. The rear panel is shorter than the front panel and a second closure flap integrally joined along a second flap fold line to the lower edge of the rear panel.